


What Really Happened on the Gotham to London Crossing?

by TottPaula



Series: Batgirl's New Adventures with The Dynamic Duo. [13]
Category: Batgirl - All Media Types, Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types, Robin - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Identity Reveal, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recovered Memories, Secret Identities Discovered, Smut, Was it all just a dream?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: A retelling of a story arc from Batman 1966's third season.Commissioner Gordon, Batman, and Robin are invited to come to London to solve some royal international crimes that have stumped Scotland Yard.Police commissioner Gordon brings his daughter Barbara to accompany him, while Bruce Wayne is taking his ward Dick across the pond for some foreign studies.Barbara recalls her ruined date with Bruce Wayne when she was kidnapped by the Penguin, and hopes for a second chance for a do-over.She secretly hopes that she might also catch sight of Batman and Robin too.Barbara finds more than she anticipates when she joins Bruce one evening for drinks and dancing.Author's note: Adding additional chapter(s). This feels too incomplete in my mind.Also heavily editing the entire story, it just keeps repeating itself.Apologies.Enjoy!





	What Really Happened on the Gotham to London Crossing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our gang is heading to London town, Batman and Robin have been invited to help investigate a series of thefts involving several rare and royal collections.
> 
> Commissioner Gordon and his daughter Barbara are also bound there as guests of Scotland Yard.

* * *

 Batman and Robin are asked to travel to London to help solve some international robberies that have stumped the British Police. 

Many royal families are having their precious collections stolen by a thief that uses fog to cover up his larcenies.

 

Barbara Gordon hadn't originally planned on accompanying her father until she realized that Batman (and Robin) might be also sailing on the same ship.

Now she's changed her mind and will be traveling with him, hoping that Batgirl will find some action and excitement in London too.

While Barbara hopes to run into the Caped Crusaders somewhere onboard the ship, she finds Millionaire Bruce Wayne and his youthful ward Richard 'Dick' Grayson.

Not too shabby!

They're both gorgeous, sexy, and wealthy.

One is older and experienced, the other is young and eager to please, what a conundrum! 

She'd seen Bruce socially once or twice.

He's built like a model! 

 

Bruce is handsome, kind, sweet, funny, and seems not too cocky like most other guys.

Her father had set her up to meet with Bruce, his old friend a while back and honestly, he was wonderful.

She served them both a special fondue that she prepared just for the occasion.

Bruce had asked her to go out on a date to the opera the next weekend.

He even sent her a beautiful dress to wear, he was that thoughtful.

If only she hadn't been kidnapped by Penguin before their first actual date!

 

Perhaps, if she got lucky she might run into him on board and finally get to spend some time alone with him.

After all, it was going to be a long journey between Gotham City and London, and what better to fill the present time than being around Bruce, except perhaps discovering Batman is somewhere onboard, and spending some time with him! 

If only...! 

Now that's a dreamy man she'd run off with for the night! He could take her any place he wanted... Mmm!

 

* * *

 

    As luck would have it, she and her father saw Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson at the railing as the ship was setting sail. 

 

Bruce invited her to dine the next night with him at the Captain's table, and to go dancing after. 

She accepted and the next evening she wore a beautiful and exotic gown, which was perfect for dancing.

She carefully groomed for dinner and applied a more dramatic makeup for the evening. 

After one last inspection in the mirror and a small froth of perfume, her look was complete perfection! 

 

She took a lacy shawl and evening clutch just as he knocked at her cabin door. 

She quickly pushed her makeup containers into a drawer and opened the cabin door for Bruce. 

 

Barbara could swear her heart skipped a beat, and time stopped for a moment when she saw him, he looked amazing in a tuxedo! 

He linked her arm with his escorting her properly to dinner.

 

"Good evening, Barbara, you look stunning."

He kissed her cheek. 

Her gown made his core tighten, particularly the side slit.

The blue color complimented her eyes, and it appeared to be nearly molded to her curves.

He'd never seen her in something that was form-fitting before now as she usually wore much more sensible outfits.

"You look handsome yourself, Bruce. I could almost eat you up right now." 

"In that case, we should head to dinner, unless ... you have _other plans_?"

 

She considered it, he would make a wonderful first course before dinner, but she didn't wish to appear too eager this soon.

"I'm thinking the night is still young isn't it?"

Later she'd be ready for him for dessert, he looked delicious! She unconsciously licked her lips simply thinking about it.

He kissed her lips this time, giving her a taste of what might come, making her leg rise behind her as butterflies filled her belly.

 

"I'm sorry that I missed our night at the opera, Bruce. We'll have to try to make up for lost time." Barbara glowed slightly thinking about kissing him again later, and maybe more. 

"By the way, Bruce I think I met a girl that would be a great companion for Dick, her name's Jenny, she's 16, and she's simply adorable."

"Well, we can certainly introduce them and let them take it from there. Dick is old enough to date and can make up his own mind about a girl. He's a very responsible young man."

 

"Great, I'll find her after dinner and we can let the kids decide what they'd like to do."

With Dick occupied, she could have Bruce all to herself, and Dick might find some romance on board too.

 

* * *

 

 Dick and Jenny got along immediately, so Barbara and Bruce left them on their own and went dancing in the Latin ballroom, and started with a Mambo.

 

"Bruce you're such a smooth dancer, I had no idea! You're full of surprises tonight, aren't you?"

He guided her nimbly through the dance, and she had no trouble keeping pace with him smoothly and sensuously as dynamic as the steps were.

"You dance very well yourself. Most women get exhausted after a Mambo, but you seem to have amazing stamina."

"Oh, that's nothing for me, I've been a gymnast almost since I could walk. Dad said that if he hadn't signed me up, I'd be climbing up the walls and out onto the fire escape."

"Ah, that explains it, then. Your timing, your turns, and your moves probably all stem from your gymnastics training."

"They definitely do, I'm very flexible. That, and I've taken many dance classes too. I don't know where I'd be without all of my training."

She thought of her Batgirl alter-ego, and all of her powerful kicks spins and jumps that were necessary weapons to her own battle on crime.

 

* * *

 

The band began to play a fast-paced Paso Doble.

"Do you think you can keep up with a Paso Doble, Barbara?" *

"Is that a challenge Bruce, if so then beware my dance moves."

 

He escorted her to the middle of the dance floor, and she was very skilled and fluid as they were dancing the passionate moves of the matador and his prey.  

Bruce used his jacket as if it were a matador's cape, while Barbara enhanced her flourishes by waving the wide side edges of her dress.

The dance floor opened as people gathered around to watch the pair dancing, assuming that they were a professional couple of dancers.

They finished with a deep dip that brought Bruce's face level with Barbara's decolletage, close enough to stir her soul and leave her somewhat breathless.

 

They finished the dance to loud cheers and applause.

"My gosh, Barbara, I had no idea you had such astonishing moves."

"I didn't honestly think that you could keep up with me either, Bruce. That was a very nice surprise. I think I can use a cool drink about now, shall we head to the bar?"

 

Dick stopped by to tell Bruce that he and Jenny might be out late rather late.

Bruce whispered some quick advice in his ear, then winked at him and wished him a wonderful evening.

 

"That's good news for us, Barbara. If you like, I can get some drinks for us in my cabin, and put on some music. I'd love to have another dance with you."

"That sounds like too good of an offer to pass up. Let's do that!"

Bruce was amazed by her moves, but some of them felt oddly familiar as if he'd seen someone with those same moves before, but that was simply crazy, they'd never even danced before tonight, and nobody he could recall that he'd ever met socially could move like her. 

He tried to remember what it was that was gnawing at his memory, but Barbara's beauty tonight had clouded his judgment somewhat.

 

Back in his penthouse suite, he played a tango for them, and they danced cheek to cheek.

His dips and turns were both thrilling and moving. 

 

He opened a bottle of wine, and after they'd finished that one, another.

"Bruce! Are you trying to get me tipsy and take advantage of me?" She teased.

"I would never take advantage, I'm not that type of man. I would only accept what's offered to me," he answered as he gazed into her eyes.

"I could never do that to you, you're someone special, Barbara."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Bruce. I think you're pretty special too."

She was wondering why she'd even said such a thing out loud.

Was she hoping that he would make a move on her?

She wasn't in a mood to turn him down if he did, because he really did make her feel very special.

Each of them was feeling vigorous and loose after the wine, slightly tipsy yet not drunk.

 

* * *

 

They sat together on the divan when he leaned in and kissed her as he held her close. 

She opened to his tongue's exploration of her mouth as he touched the exposed skin on her leg working his hand way up the slit in her dress.

He caressed her bare behind beneath and thought she had overlooked wearing panties until he found the slim elastic band circling her hips.  

His brow rose in question, but she was wearing a string bikini panty that just covered her essentials. 

Her ass cheeks were exposed and he squeezed them, making her squeal.

 

Then he crushed her against him, feeling her hardened nipples beneath her dress. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning into his kiss while caressing his hair and the sides of his face, God, he was so handsome.

His exploring hands found more of her flesh as his fingertips wandered on her back making her shudder. 

He reached for the fastenings of her dress and walked her into his bedroom, leaning her up against the door as he pressed his body firmly against hers.

She raised her leg around his waist and he lifted her so she could wrap them both around him as he pinned against the wall. She reached between them to try to open his pants zipper and he raised his eyebrows, delighted at her boldness. 

That reminded him of someone else too, though he really didn't recall many bold women in his life.

"Bruce, I hope you've got condoms in your room, please say you do!" she asked as her breathing sped up, leaving her gasping.

 

He carried her to the bed and opened the bedside cabinet taking out the necessary accessories. 

He had a selection of different condoms.

She wondered where he'd gotten so many different ones, the drug store usually only had two or three options at the most.

 

"Oh, Bruce, the dancing moved me so much, it was very . . . vigorous!"

He stroked her curves, and another sense-memory returned.

He'd never before been intimate with her, but he remembered something from another time, another place... a feeling of deja vu.

 

The kisses, her quick, sharp movements, her boldness all evoked a past memory of someone in a dark alley pressed up against him.

Stolen kisses and caresses.  

He suddenly recalled the woman...

Red lipstick and wearing form-fitting purple and gold!

Maybe if he kissed her in the dark?

"Do you mind if I shut the lights, Barbara, I feel more intimate in the dark."

"I've never been afraid of the dark myself," she breathed.

She began remembering something too. 

She was breathing harder, gasping for breath, remembering a kiss exactly like this, a rough grasping of her, barely asking for more than a short nod of permission, touching each other in the dark, a cowl and the dark swish of a cape, a pair of gloved hands deliciously groping her curves, unafraid to touch her boldly.

Could this be him? Was it even possible?

Making out in the dark with him like this it seemed true.

She stopped for a moment to consider if she was crazy or not.

 

 _"Bruce! Kiss me now! Don't be gentle with me!"_ she demanded of him.

He believed this was Deja-vu. 

Her voice, her mannerisms.

Was it her that night in the dark? 

That sensuously bold Dominoed Daredoll?  He kissed her remembering... Batgirl. 

 

Barbara thought; Oh God, yes! That kiss, it's the same passion. Even the condoms, how many men would also have black condoms with ribbing?!

I think that I'm making out with... Batman!

They broke apart suddenly and stared wildly into each other's eyes, realizing that they had kissed like this before, but with masks on.

 

_**"You're Batman?!"     "Are you Batgirl?!"** _

**"You're...!"                  "How... ?"**

 

She suddenly felt revealed and excited before him.

He too felt utterly exposed, as though someone had yanked off his cowl. 

They both somehow found that this night was now even more exciting than either of them had anticipated.

"It's true, isn't it?" Barbara kissed him again.  

"So am I kissing Bruce, or Batman, you'll have to demonstrate again which is which," she teased as she touched his skin beneath his shirt, and outlined each of his scars and bullet holes.

"I love you, you know. You always left me feeling, well, _aroused_." 

Her face flushed, her voice was sultry and warm.

 

"Your moves tonight on the dance floor, your athleticism, those high kicks. And your kisses in the dark that night, God, I'll never forget that evening with you."

"Yeah, that was so hot, I wanted you terribly, I had to run out into the cool night air to get some relief. I wanted to go home and... um,  _play with myself_."

"I had to go after you that night too, I was just as hot and bothered, Barbara. It was you, maybe the real you was hidden behind the quiet, unassuming librarian. God, I wanted you so badly! I was prepared to follow you home if I'd missed you."

"Well, now we can act on it, all of it. Now take me, and please, Bruce, don't be gentle about it **.** I want all of you, and all of me, joined together and elevating me to the limit..." she was panting hard, feeling so excited.

Both men that she craved were one and the same, how wonderful was that?

 

He gladly performed as she commanded, dropping her dress that she hadn't realized he'd unfastened and abandoned his clothes as though they were flaming. 

 

He then took the black ribbed condom and the mint creme lube, he readied himself and dove deeply into her in one fast shot, going hard and deep, over and over.

She was melting, moaning at the immense pleasure he gave her, and almost screamed when he began stroking her clit.

They both gasped hard throughout, panting, as though sparring in a ring.

She felt her climax rising within her core until all she could picture were...

_rockets launching,_

_derricks spouting oil,_

_fireworks exploding,_

_volcanoes erupting,_

_and fountains gushing..._

 

Nothing else could describe the delicious feelings he gave her. 

He held back his own orgasm as she reached her apex, then began giving her another and another.

Her world was spinning as she continued climaxing.

God, he was gifted!

 

It was breathtaking how much they wanted each other.

When they had finished making the world shake and shudder, they held each other, marveling at how peculiar fate was, bringing them together like this.

 

* * *

 

He was thoughtful, bringing a warm soapy washcloth to wipe away the messiness that always comes from lovemaking. 

He kissed her again, gentler this time, as though he was only learning her once more from the very beginning.

 

"Bruce, what do we do now, in public, that is?"

"I suspect we continue to proceed as usual. Batgirl is always Batgirl with her secret identity. Your father doesn't know at all, I expect?"

"Oh, no, he'd never approve of his only child pursuing a crime-fighting career. The closest he'd allow me to police work is doing records or computer work. This could give him a heart attack! That's why I never told him. I wouldn't want his life compromised or threatened even more for my sake."

"I suppose your family has no idea about you either?" she asked, curious.

"I do have a few trusted confidantes."

"Does Dick know? Wait, he must be... Robin!" 

 

She groaned. 

"Bruce, I think I did something awful when I was under that Joker toxin, you and Dick, and I!  We-we..., and then he and I... oh!  I'm recalling more about that day, I'd blocked it off somehow."

She blushed bright red and looked away from Bruce.

The memory was clear, she had sex with both Bruce and Dick that day, it felt so twisted!

He was practically Dick's father.

 

"But you did save me, both of you helped me, and left me with my dignity. Thank you again for that."

"I'm sorry that you were put in that position, but it could have been any one of us, really. I had no idea if any of us would be affected. We did what needed to be done to protect your life." Bruce said kindly.

 "You did, and I'm still grateful. But I'm remembering more of it. You were the one to go first and you did your best until your strength waned. He was anxious but he stepped up. I love that you both did that for me, only a real friend would. You could have walked away from me, and left me like that to die."

"I could never have walked away, I'd be as immoral as The Joker if I'd done that, I couldn't have left you to die horrifically that way. Robin and I found his first victims on the streets; the way they looked when they died... It was horrifying. I'll never forget their expressions of pain and fear."

"I'm glad I missed seeing that, it must have been haunting to see those victims."

"So, remind me, Barbara, how many times did we have to make you climax because I'm pretty sure that I can beat that now that I've been training hard," he boasted.

 I'm rooting for you, _Batman_." she said his name slowly, letting it roll off her tongue.

"Say it again... _Batgirl_." He whispered it close to her ear.

"Batman... take me, NOW. Oh, my memory is waning again. Could it have been a half dozen times more or less? Because I seem to have all of this energy, and no place to exhaust it."

"In that case, I win by default. I have a very high amount of lasting power. It is not wise to challenge me, Barbara."

"That means we both win, idiot! You're not having sex by yourself, are you?"

"Not tonight, you're still here. Are you ready and willing, and will you sign multiple non-disclosure agreements?" He smiled at her.

"Seriously, Bruce, it's too late for that. It's already on the front page of tonight's paper. 'BRUCE WAYNE AND BARBARA GORDON TO HAVE SEX, READ ALL ABOUT IT' "

Barbara started giggling.

She reached over and put her arms around Bruce and kissed him long and passionately. 

When she came up for breath she whispered a request in his ear.

"So, will you?"

"You couldn't ask me and expect me to say no. That's my favorite thing to do."

"Oh, is it now?" she teased.

She spread her legs out for him.

"Get to it, there might be a reward in it for you," she grinned.

He happily did what she requested, but added his own spin to the skill as he brought his mouth to her core and began feasting on her.

"Oh, what is that?" she asked as she felt something penetrate her.

"That's my finger going in you"

"OH! and what is THAT?"

"A second finger."

"Uggnnngg! Three??!! It's too much, Uh, I feel, I feel, too full, I, oh my, oh, oh, oh, **Aaaah! Feels so good!** "

"That's only the warmup. We haven't even begun yet."

"Mmm, that's so good! more please" she begged.

"Here, try this. Put this leg here and right arm there, don't move, your other leg is here like this, and your left arm goes here. Now can you hold the position?"

"I guess I can, but how does this work?"

"Let me show you. Yours is way over here, but mine goes like this, understand?"

"Looks like a knot, I think I can do that." she purred.

 They easily outdid the four previous times, making love in several interesting positions and places.   

 

On the bed.

Sitting on the dresser.

On the floor.

On the divan.

In the shower.

Back in the bed, but cowgirl style.

Against the wall.

Back in the shower as they really needed it by then. 

That had finally exhausted them both, and they fell asleep in a mass of tangled arms and legs.

 

* * *

 

 In the morning he ordered them breakfast from room service, it was waiting for them when she woke. She scented the food, which roused her from sleep more surely than a rooster's crow.

"Mmm, good morning, lover!" she kissed him soundly. "Is that breakfast I smell?"

"Yes, I wasn't sure what you liked, so I ordered most of the menu, pancakes, bacon, waffles, croissants, coffee, tea, sausages, potatoes, the works. Plus a full English Breakfast, if you like that."

"That was very thoughtful, thank you." She climbed over him as though he weren't there to get to the rolling table and pull off the various covers. Her eyes got wide looking at the feast. "We could have gone to breakfast in the dining room, you really went all out!"

"Yes, we could have done that, but I didn't feel like wearing clothes for breakfast this morning."

She looked over and noticed his erection in the middle of the bed. "Ah, I see. Is that what they mean by morning wood?"

"Why don't you examine it for turgidness, it might not be wood after all," he teased.

There was the sound of a clatter, and they heard Dick curse softly under his breath from his own bedroom near theirs.

"Did he have Jenny stay over last night?"

"I don't think so, but we were somewhat oblivious, you might recall why?"

"Would I be out of line if I thought of inviting him for a threesome? I seem to remember him being almost as good as his mentor." She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.

Bruce was flabbergasted for a moment. She really was bold, wasn't she?

 

"Well, there's only one problem, he doesn't know your secret yet. It would be really creepy."

"That's true, he doesn't know that we've already been together, either." She shrugged.

"Besides, I wanted you to myself this morning, hence the lack of clothes."

She took a slice of bacon and a sip of her coffee. "That's true enough, I think I'm just thinking with my cunt instead of my brain. You were definitely enough for me, I'm not sure why that thought even crossed my mind."

"Did you want to share your secret with him, Barbara? If you don't want me to, I won't breathe a word. It's not like I own you either. You can certainly be with anyone else that you want, though if you're with him, I might get a tad jealous."

He flipped her over onto her back, and put his mouth between her legs, closing the conversation for now.

"Oh my god Bruce, that feels so go-o-o-od!" she mewled.

He was very good and quickly roused her to a fast climax.

 **"Oh my god, Batman, I'm coming!"** she screamed, forgetting that Dick was next door within hearing range.

He forgot too apparently, telling her; **"Come for me Batgirl, that's good, yes!"**

 

* * *

 

Dick scratched his head, thinking what the hell?

If Batgirl was in their suite, she might find out their secret identities, what the fuck was wrong with Bruce?

He was that close to shouldering the door open and telling him off, but as Dick, that would be a dead giveaway. Should he put on his mask and then barge in?

He wasn't sure about sexual etiquette, having only done it with Batgirl that one time as an emergency measure.

 

Is it okay to walk in while they were, um, busy?

 

Was this an emergency?

Was Bruce drugged with sex pollen?

He listened in for a few more minutes, not as a voyeur, but to see if Bruce needed his help.

 

But even so, he was getting hard.

"Oh god, Bruce! That thing you just did, I've never felt that before!" he heard her say.

It was worse than he thought, she already knew!

Did he tell her of his own volition, or did she force it out of him? 

He had to go in!

He found his mask and put it on, then gave the door a hard shove, barging in with a fighting stance and his fists at the ready.

 **"What have you done to him!** " the Boy Wonder demanded.

 

* * *

 

They both looked up and laughed. "I guess we didn't have to invite him, he invited himself to the party!" Barbara laughed again.

"It's all right, old chum. This is all by mutual consent, I'm not drugged or forced if that's what you were worried about." Bruce explained. "We didn't mean to frighten you."

"I had actually suggested earlier that we invite you for a threesome, but you saved us the bother," Barbara noticed his pants tenting. "You look ready and willing too."

Robin/Dick's mouth hung open. He just realized that Batgirl was Barbara Gordon and that she was thoroughly naked, as was Bruce. And they apparently now had shared or figured out each other's identities. He dropped his hands to his sides and looked down at his feet.

Barbara exchanged a look with Bruce who nodded in assent. "Hey, why don't you get those pants off and join us!" she asked brightly.

His head popped up and his mouth dropped open as his hormones went into overdrive.

 "Oh my God, yes!" Dick exclaimed. He nearly tripped as he shrugged out of his clothes...

 

 --To be continued next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> * For a great example of a Paso Doble, check youtube for videos from Strictly Come Dancing or the dance from Zorro.  
> Both are very sexy, indeed!


End file.
